The present Application claims the benefit of and priority as available under 35 USC §§ 119-21 to the following Finish Patent Application, hereby incorporated by reference: Finish Patent Application No. 20045059, titled “PRUNING SHEARS OR CORRESPONDING CUTTERS” filed Feb. 27, 2004.
The present invention relates to pruning shears or other corresponding cutters comprising a first elongated handle part having a first end and a second end, a first blade part arranged as an extension of the first handle part at its first end, a second blade part pivoted to the first blade part from a first pivot point for scissor-like movement relative to the first blade part between an open and closed position of the shears, and a second elongated handle part having a first end and a second end pivoted at its first end to the second blade part from a second pivot point, and at least one shaft with which the second elongated handle part is connected to the first elongated handle part and which is pivotally connected to both the first and second elongated handle parts from points located closer to the second end than the first end of the elongated handle parts.
Pruning shears are known for example from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,510 and 6,513,248 and from FR patent 2,569,521. U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,248 discloses pruning shears intended to be used with one hand, i.e. so-called hand cutters suitable for cutting hedges or branches of smaller trees. Their range of use is limited primarily to cutting such branches that are easily accessible without special auxiliary tools, such as ladders or the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,510 discloses pruning shears or loppers having substantially longer handle parts than those of the pruning shears disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,248. Accordingly, they enable the cutting of branches located somewhat farther or upper. They also comprise a gear mechanism for enhancing the shearing force of the shears, which makes them suitable also for cutting somewhat thicker branches. However, the handle parts that are quite long and open up to a relatively wide angle significantly complicate the use of these shears for denser branches. Said pruning shears are also intended to be used specifically with two hands. This also contributes to the difficulty of using these shears for cutting branches that are relatively high up or in the middle of bushes. Similar negative features are associated with the secateurs disclosed in FR patent 2,569,521. However, they comprise a shaft that includes a hydraulic cylinder and is arranged between the handle parts. Said hydraulic cylinder allows the shearing force of the secateurs to be intensified.